1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to motion sensing in mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to rest detection using accelerometer output signals for use in or with mobile communication devices.
2. Information
Mobile communication devices, such as, for example, cellular telephones, portable navigation units, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, or the like are becoming more common every day. These devices may include, for example, a variety of sensors to support a number of applications in today's market. A popular market trend in sensor-based mobile technology includes, for example, applications that may sense or recognize one or more aspects of a motion of a mobile communication device and use such aspects as a form of input. For example, certain applications may sense or recognize one or more informative hand or wrist gestures of a user and may use such gestures as inputs representing user commands or selections in various motion-controlled games, web page browsing, indoor or outdoor navigation, or the like.
Typically, although not necessarily, motion-based applications may utilize one or more motion sensors capable of converting physical phenomena into analog or digital signals. These sensors may be integrated into (e.g., built-in, etc.) or otherwise supported by (e.g., stand-alone, etc.) a mobile communication device and may detect a motion of the mobile device by measuring, for example, the direction of gravity or magnetic field, luminous intensity of the ambient light, various vibrations, or the like. For example, a mobile communication device may feature one or more accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetometers, gravitometers, ambient light detectors, proximity sensors, thermometers, etc., capable of measuring various motion states, orientations, locations, etc. of the mobile device. The above sensors, as well as other possible sensors, may be utilized individually or in combination with other sensors, depending on a particular application. The utilization of multiple sensors, however, may present a number of challenges, such as increased complexity, size, cost, power consumption, etc. of a mobile communication device.